Opening Locked Doors
by Elincia Nightengale
Summary: What if you can change your past? This is something Son Gohan learns and discovers is possible, but when things in the future change as well, how will he deal with it?


Well - I'm back! This has been my first fic since...a long time. Now, I'm going to warn you, i have a big tendency to never finish them. Just because....everything I try to right, I end up messing something else in my life. Such as relationships, or my grades, etc.

This story is based on the Butterfly Effect. Which really wasn't that good of a movie...

I do not own DBZ, any plot from the Butterfly Effect, or any songs I may use in this fic. (This disclaimer is for the entire story...incase I may forget to put one up for any of the other chapters. - And does anyone really give a shit about these things?)

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Opening Locked Doors

- Chapter One - An Empty Family Tree.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Everyone in the room was either bored, or asleep. The teacher just went on and on about the same stupid things that no one really cared for.

Gohan sat there with his eyes halfway opened. He didn't want to sleep, seeing as he already received two detentions for it, making his mother very dissapointed and furious. However the blonde girl beside him, and the blond boy aside her, were both fast alsleep. The last person on the row, the dark-haired Videl was just plain not even paying attention. Instead was writing an article for the school paper.

Gohan then glanced at the clock. Counting down the seconds till' the bell rang. He sighed once it did, and everyone else in the class either woke up, or headed for the door.

"Wait one minute!", the teacher yelled. "Remember to do your family tree over break! Remember! I want it traced back at least to your great-grandparents it's not very hard class!"

As Gohan was putting his books and things into his bag, he nocticed someone standing in front of him. Looking up, he saw no one other than the dark-haired Videl.

"Oh hi Videl.", he said getting the last of his things into his bag and closing it. "Do you need something?", he asked nicely.

She smiled, "Yes actually, I was wondering, would you be willing to answer some questions for me for my article? It's nothing personal."

"Umm...", Gohan took a minute to think, "Sure."

As they started walking, Videl pulled out a notebook and a pen. "Okay...well, what do you think of this project?"

Gohan blinked, "You mean the family tree?"

She snickered, "Yes the family tree. Do you think they should be allowed to have us do projects as such? Some students don't want they're classmates to know about their famlies."

"Well....uhh.....I guess if you put it that way, I'd say they shouldn't allow it. But I'm excused from this project..."

Videl stopped and looked at him, "Why?"

Gohan heistated then looked away, "Well, I don't want to tell everyone about some people in my family either. And since I have pretty much an A adverage, my mom talked to the school, and I'm excused from this project..."

"Oh...okay.....well...thanks.", she said before turning around and asking some other students.

Gohan sighed. "Great going...now she thinks you're even more strange than ever...", he said to himself quietly. He then shook his head once more, and took off to his home in the mountains.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

It was a little after dinner, and Gohan had volunteered to clean the dishes. He couldn't help but wonder about the family tree project. He knew that the reason his mom allowed, well...made sure he couldn't do it, was because of his Father and the fact that he didn't know anything about his Father's side of the family, but now that he was thinking about it..he realised that he didn't know much about his mother's either. Asides from his Grandfather, the Ox-King, he just now realised he didn't even know anything about his Grandmother.

He finished the dishes up, and went to find his Mother. He found her dusting in the living room.

"Hey Mom?", he asked trying to get her attention.

"Yes Gohan?", she repiled.

"Can I ask you something about our family? I mean your side?"

He blinked, wondering why he wasn't receving an answer.

Chi-Chi sighed, and then turned around to him, "Is it about my mother? Why you've never heard anything about her?"

He blinked. Wondering if there really was a reason why he didn't know anything about her. "Well....", he hesistated, knowing that asking about things that aren't supposed to be known can be crucial.... "Yes actually.."

She sighed once more and sat down. "Well...how about I call your Grandfather up, and he can tell you everything? You can see him tomorrow. I'll call him once I get done dusting.".

"Oh...alright. Will he be coming here, or will I be meeting him somewhere?"

She sighed once again, "I think he'd want you to go to his place. I'll talk to him ,and if you can go, I'll give you directions tomorrow. Just go to bed now. It may take all day, plus, he's usually busy by the afternoon, so the sooner you get there, the better."

"Oh okay...", Gohan said before walking to his room.

While walking there, he wondered why this was such a secret. He even wondered if his father even knew anything about his-so-called "Grandmother".

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Chi-Chi sat on the couch pondering. Whether or not her son should know about her mother....She then stood up and went to the phone. Dialing her father's number, she heard him pick up, "Hello?"

"Hi Daddy...", she said.

"Oh hi! How is everything down there? Gohan? Goten?"

"They're alsleep....but...you need to know something..."

"Well, what is it?"

She paused wondering if she should tell him..."Gohan...he....he wants to know...about his grandmother...".

"Oh...." The Ox-King paused. "Well....eh. He has to know sometime....we can't just keep this a secret. I suppose that boy is rather smart unlinke his father...well....have him come by tomorrow around 8 am. I'll be waiting by the front gate of the castle."

"Alright...I'll do that. Bye Daddy....", Chi-Chi then hung up the phone, and went to bed.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Okay - so that was the end of chapter one. Well, once again, this is sort of based on the movie, "The Butterfly Affect", and if you've ever seen that movie, I couldn't think of any other way to use the same plot without family. But to tell the truth, I really thought that movie would be so much better than what it was.

Please review. School starts next week, so I'm going to be working on chapter two, and maybe posting it right after this one, or the next day. Something of that sort. I haven't written in forever so I'm rather rusty right now.

- Elincia N.

Oh, since I'm going to be at school, this fic isn't really my first prority, I'm trying to make at least a 3.5 gpa this year, so don't expect update all that very often. Lastly, I'm making it to where reviews are NOT emailed to me, and not allowing my email to be in my profile. So do not try to get a hold of me.


End file.
